


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by hueningpiss



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Impregnation, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, Other, Smut, human x monster - Freeform, kai gets railed by the rake, noncon, this is really creepy I'm sorry if this ain't your style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningpiss/pseuds/hueningpiss
Summary: Huening Kai had always been afraid of the dark. But now, as he laid still in his bed in the middle of a power outage, the dark was the least of his worries.Rather, this time, it was the creature lurking within it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: aye this involves huening kai. if you don't wanna see him get railed into oblivion by a monster then this isn't the fic for you lol.

Huening Kai had always been afraid of the dark. The mere concept of being unable to know what was a few inches in front of him was enough to bring chills up and down his spine. 

The phobia had always been present, ever since he was a little boy and first learned the concept of fear. He slept with his ceiling light on, and then as he got older, with a lamp next to his bed, and then even older, with a bright night-light. But now, as he laid still in his bed in the middle of a power outage, the dark was the least of his worries. 

Rather, this time, it was the creature lurking within it. 

He had heard the stories of it- read them online as he wrapped himself up tightly in his favorite blanket, just to have sleepless nights afterwards as wind and leaves and rain whipped at his windows. 

The Rake. 

A tall, pale, looming creature that is humanoid in its shape, but horribly disfigured. In some reports, it was said to have looked like it had been hit by a car; its torso was so concave and horrific that it seemed as though it couldn't have possibly formed that way naturally. But the worst part of it all was its eyes. Black and soulless and empty, as though they were made of plastic and not of the creature's flesh. They bore holes through whatever they stared at, causing their victim to feel violated from the inside out, as though the very essence of their being had been penetrated with evil intent.

The Rake had visited Kai before. First appearing a couple months prior to the stormy night Kai was currently enduring. It had stood there, at the foot of his bed, watching the boy as he slept- or, well, tried to sleep.

Kai had noticed the creature's silhouette against the blue light of his star-shaped night-light, and was not able to rest until he saw it crawl away, on all fours, through his cracked window and out into the night. 

He had been keeping his windows locked, since then. Closed tight even if he felt too warm in bed and was desperate for an autumn night's breeze. He couldn't bring himself to sacrifice seeing that thing again even if it brought him temperate comfort. 

But still, the Rake managed to get inside again. As Kai left his bedroom one morning, he had noticed his front door was wide open, and that there were scratch marks all over the handle. He started sobbing at the sight, wishing the creature would just leave him alone, but to no avail. 

Now, as he laid still, blanketed not only with his comforter but also with a thick darkness, he found himself wondering why he hadn't moved out of this house yet. 

The Rake was stood at his side, long fingers gently caressing his face. Kai was convinced it was about to swallow him whole, or injure him so badly he'd wind up knocking on heaven's door within the hour. But it wasn't. It was feeling him up experimentally, tracing its unkempt nails along all of his features. His jawline, his earlobe, his exposed clavicle, eventually lifting his shirt and drawing an imaginary line down the center of his torso. 

Kai was shaking, the touch of the monster feeling gross against his skin. He was unable to wrap his head around why the rake was doing what it was doing. In all the stories he'd read, the rake wasn't one to take its time once it had gotten so close to its prey. It was supposed to have eaten him by now. 

It made a noise- a shrill sound that Kai could only imagine was the thing trying to speak- as it started into Kai's eyes, climbing up onto his bed on all fours to hover over the boy. Kai forced himself to retain eye contact, thinking that taking his eyes off the monster would result in it killing him. 

He barely breathed one shaky breath, before the monster screeched, ripping off all of Kai's clothing and leaving it in shreds around and beside his bed. Kai was now fully exposed in front of the monster, and it was looking at him like he was a meal, but not in a literal sense. 

The Rake touched him more liberally now, hands gliding down his body from his neck to his chest to his stomach and stopping at his thighs. It squeezed them, seemingly inspecting them, before humming in approval. Grip still tight on Kai's thighs, the creature spread them apart. 

Kai's heartbeat was thrumming in his ears. Why was the monster doing that? Why was it looking at him like that? Why was it- oh fuck. 

The monster let one of its hands wander to its genitalia- Kai could only think to call it that because it was just like a cock, but so much bigger to the point that he wasn't sure it was one- lifting it up and leaning back until it was perfectly level with the boy's hole. 

Tears spilled from Kai's eyes. He never thought he'd lose his virginity like this. 

In a swift movement, the thing was inside him, pulsing and throbbing as it stretched his virgin walls. Kai cried out, the pain in his hole absolutely unbearable. He didn't think he could take any more, but the monster just kept going deeper and deeper. 

It sighed as it finally bottomed out, pleased with the human it had chosen to bear its child. 

It began pounding into Hyuka recklessly, shaking the boy beneath it as he continued to sob and whine and whimper. He felt so dirty, so disgusting, so violated, and yet the feeling of the Rake hitting his prostate over and over again felt so good, causing his jaw to hang open and his eyes to roll back into his head. 

He was trembling, body coated in a thin layer of sweat and yet terribly cold from the lack of clothing on his body. He moaned out as the monster hit him in exactly the right spot, eyes going wide and heart beating faster. 

Kai grabbed desperately at his sheets, body too weak to handle all of the pleasure it was receiving. 

He came- the most he ever had, really- coating his own tummy with ropes of white. 

The Rake was still moving, causing the young boy to twitch from the harsh overstimulation. He shrieked and moaned and clawed at the creature's arms, begging it to just do what it had to do. To let his body rest.

It did so quickly, depositing its seed inside Kai, pumping him full and then some. 

Kai was overflowing by the time it was done, his stomach rounder than he'd remembered it being, and his hole dripping with a warm gooey substance. 

The Rake stroked his face once more, before it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. 

As days passed, Kai became acutely aware of the creature that was now living inside him. He had anticipated being terrified of it, of wanting to get it out of him, but he felt quite different now. 

He accepted that what had happened had happened, and realized that him being chosen by the rake meant he was safe from its attacks. He was actually a friend of the monster now. 

This much was proven when Kai's mean neighbor was mysteriously mauled by a wild animal, but her precious diamond bracelet was found safe and sound inside Kai's mailbox.


End file.
